1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a photodiode and/or a photosensor including a photodiode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transparent electronics based on organic semiconductors and oxide semiconductors are being studied. For example, concept and basic studies for transparent display devices and transparent smart windows are being studied as core applications of the field. Although the smart windows may be installed and operated like ordinary windows of a building or a structure, the smart windows may be a human-friendly electronic system or complex including various devices such as display devices, circumstance-detecting sensors, etc. Main devices for this application include a driving thin film transistor, a memory, and an operating circuit.
However, the study of transparent circumstance-detecting sensors and devices is not dominant although the photosensors may play a significant role since the smart windows are also a kind of windows and thus almost always exposed to light. In addition, glass that may be treated at a low temperature equal to or lower than about 500° C. is mainly used as a substrate for the transparent electronics and thus a conventional silicon processes may not be applied to the glass substrate.